The Queen Is Giving In
by blackballet
Summary: Most stop themselves before it gets too far. Not everyone can hold on past the point of sanity, and then grip even tighter. Most times becoming strong requires a weak person to begin with. We all need help, but cannot realize it. Sirius/OC "I am so scared of what will kill me in the end for I am not prepared, I hope I will get the chance to be someone, to be human." -Ellie Goulding
1. Setting It On Fire

Lorelai was sitting on the grass, ripping up the grass from my house. I never approved of her "lighting it up" on my front lawn, even with my parents gone. She blew a puff of smoke in my face and then rolled onto her back, cracking up.

"Lo, will you stop? They'll be home any minute and I don't need anymore trouble from your end."

"Calm down Alex. If they come, I'll tell them just how you tried to stop me with your pitiful words." She reached out and messed up my perfect waves. I despised when she did that ruffling of the hair thing, like I'm nine. We've been best friends for 14 years and she still treated me as her sidekick.

"Alexandria!" my mother's voice rang out over the grounds.

"Shit.", Lo whispered, as she crawled into the bushes and put out her cigarette. I stood up quickly and dusted my jeans, hoping there were no grass stains for my mother to see. I saw the lights of the limousine turning onto the road that lead to the driveway. I sighed for what must have been the thirtieth time that night and walked towards my guardians. My mother looked me up and down with a discerning look on her face, before she opened her arms to embrace me. I walked over to her and hugged her, being engulfed by champgne and perfume. I looked back to where we were sitting before and saw Lorelai running down the hill to our gates. Good thing the gateskeeper was on my side, or at least the side of bribery. My father slung his drunken arm around me and I shivered involuntarily. My mother was blathering on about the delicious lobster and the disgusting wine at the benefit. I was hardly listening, just trying to keep walking with the dead weight leaning on me. The grass was damp from the dewy fog at four AM in Buehl. We've lived in Germany since I can remember, well basically since I was four. I've known since I could read that these people were not my parents. I was not even, albeit almost, five feet tall and mother and father were both at least six foot. My doctor stopped trying to convince me I would still grow when I was fourteen, and I understood why.

When we reached the main entrance to fortress my mother likes to call a house, I hand father to Maria, our housemaid. She nods, used to the routine after ever party. Sometimes I feel bad for her, staying up to all hours, just to have to deal with drunks. But then, she does get paid a fair bit. My mother heads the defense division in Germany, and my father is an alcoholic heir to his daddy's fortune. My mother married father for publicity reasons, and that's it. I walked up the stairs and to my room. When I opened the door I immediatley flopped onto my bed. The pajamas laid out for me were useless, for I knew what was coming this night. I walked over and put them back into my dresser across from my bed. I stripped down until I was clothed only in my undergarments and threw my clothes into the laundry chute. I lay back into my bed and slid under the covers, waiting silently. For the first few hours, nothing came, except insomnia. Then I heard it, the creaking of stairs in my attic. They were coming down for me. The only thing to think of would be everyone who loved me for me, but no. I had none of those anyway. I heard the door upstairs open, and I felt confused. It wasn't the right noise when I realized it was my parents' door opening. Relief flooded me when I remembered it was probably already six in the morning. I smiled to myself as I heard steps running back upstairs and the attic door closing. They wouldn't come in front of my parents. I finally fell asleep, which felt like only minutes before Maria banged on my door for me to wake up. I looked over at the sun and predicted seven.

I walked downstairs after slipping on my pajamas. I loved the smell of bacon in the morning, no matter how fattening. I leaned on the edge of our island in the kitchen and watched Maria making my breakfast.

"Alex!" Maria was screaming for me again, why I don't know. I broke out of my trance and said, "What?"

"You need to get ready for school! Nicholas will only wait until 8:15 and then he has to drive your mother to work." I had totally blanked that today was the first day back at school. Maria was in the middle of talking again when I bolted upstairs. I couldn't go back to school without the best outfit and hair, right? After all, I am Alexandria Greybeck, and who better to make everyone jealous. I brushed my teeth while trying to wriggle into my tanktop. I spit out after gargling properly and threw on my cerulean v-neck sweater. It was cold in Germany, even in the very start of fall. I walked down at 7:45 feeling very confident. My breakfast was laid out on the table, thankfully still hot. I finished my eggs and tossed the plate in the sink. I slipped on my new shoes and walked out the door with my fair hair bouncing behind me. My green eyes were the best thing on my face I decided. They were so bright and needed no embellishment, so I always wore bright lipstick and went with it. I did, however, avoid red lipstick, which made think of Christmas. So today I settled for fuschia, to make a statement. I got into our SUV, only to find an empty car. I looked around our garage and noticed only one car missing. My new Mercedes. So mother wanted to try out something new? I might as well do the same. I took the keys to her black corvette and backed out of the garage.

I pulled into the school's parking lot at 7:57 and was proud with my self for being eight minutes early. I settled into my seat in homeroom and touched up my lipstick quickly. I looked up when I heard the door creak open. My teacher, waltzed in and sat with a flourish.

She said, " How are you doing Daniel?" I was about to answer when I realized my name wasn't Daniel. I turned and found that smug face looking at the back of my head.

"Thriving Ms.B, thriving." I whipped my head again and glared at him until called my name.

"And you, Miss Greybeck?"

"Quite lovely actually. My mother was pleased to see you at the benefit last night." Everyone loved it when I spoke of the great Xandra Greybeck.

"Oh really? She spoke spoke of me?"

"Yes, she's pleased to see the commoners taking an intrest in politics." Ms.B cleared her throat and I smiled as widely as I could. She stood up and propped the door open with her foot muttering things like,

"...can't believe her, we used to be friends, haughty..."

I snickered to myself, reveling in my power over mother's previous friends. Daniel laughed quietly and I turned and looked at him once more. I walked over to him and shoved my finger in his face.

"I don't know what Lo sees in you, but you better not do anything to that girl."

I felt satisfied, walking back to my desk when he spoke, his breath on my neck

"I don't think it's Lorelai you should worried about." He was holding onto my waist and I hesitated, genuinley scared of him, before I elbowed his side and pushed him back. I walked forward to my desk and sat primly, while the other students filed in. The announcements came on and sliding into the seat reserved or her was Lo.

"What are you doing Lo? D is nothing but trouble."

She smiled wickedly and said, "I know."

I looked forward, determined to ignore her for the rest of the day, or at least first period.

Science came faster than I would have liked, considering we were working with fire today. Not that I was scared, but between Lorelai and the Potheads (properly deemed) there would be a lot of smoke going around. I sat down with Lo and with her came Daniel and one of my other friends, Katie. Daniel and Lo were the only smokers so I felt okay.

Mrs. Walston handed out goggles and explained how to set them properly. I was tense all period and started to cringe when she headed for the door.

"I'll be right back class, I'm heading out to ask the Principal for an extended period for you guys."

As soon as she left, Daniel pulled out a pack and offered one to Katie and I. We both declined, and he gave up. When he asked Lo and she said no I was relieved, until she said, "I've got something better."

He lit up his cigarette and they both took puffs. I was enraged and didn't realize what was happening until we were doused with water and a ringing bell. _I looked up and realized the arm I was clutching was on fire. Lo was screaming, tearing at my arm, and trying to get free. I just looked at her, confused as to why I was to blame. I tore my gaze away from her and looked at my fingertips. My nails were on fire, but I felt no pain, only a heat coursing through my veins. Daniel's cigarette was lain on the floor, forgotten, and I smiled. Lorelai fell onto the floor and I suddenly had the urge to let go of her. She looked up at me, tears streaming down her cheeks in rivers of pain. I smiled even brighter and watched as she burned . Her shoulders were on fire, her whole body becoming enflamed_. Someone shoved me as they were running out and I came out of my daze. People were running, screaming, crying and again, I had no idea why. I looked back to find Lorelai, and when she was not there, I became frantic. I remembered something, and had the urge to look down again. She was there on the floor, burned to black, with Daniel crying over her. I fell and that's when Daniel noticed me. I reached out to touch his shoulder in sympathy of this. I had no idea what had happened, but I knew I should be sad. He flinched and scrambled to get up. I stood up, offended, and looked into the hallway. Everyone was cowering away from me, just staring.

I said, "What?" There was a deafening silence for a few minutes. People just staring. Then one voice, that haunted me, and repeated in my mind.

"Devil child!" I couldn't understand, I didn't even know how the fire had started. One minute I was watching Lo take out pot and the next... Well, the next was watching Lorelai burn and Daniel run from me. I ran back inside the science lab, and placed my hands on the remains of Lo.

I felt a wind push me back and then saw flashes of red, images of me cackling, gripping Lo and burning her hand, then her arm, and then her chest. I saw me smiling at the forgotten cigarette and smiling back at Lorelai. I was shaken by a man in a uniform and one of my mothers colleague's. They had protective suits on and handcuffed me. I was walked out of the building, being pushed forcefully into a car. I heard voices coming from outside.

"We just don't know what we are going to do with her."

"It's inevitable at this point boys. Dumbledore must be called.", my mother spoke. I was so confused, my mother? Dumbledore?

And then my eyes began to droop. I wonder what was in that shot they gave me?


	2. Intrusion of Privacy

I blinked my eyes open, and they adjusted slowly to the light. My vision was spotted with black dots and bright white flashes. I blinked several times and realized I was being led into the Munich High-Security prison. I saw my orange jumpsuit, my long number, and the chains I was bound in. There were questions being thrown at me, and I couldn't make out any of them. The reporters were just a garbled mess.

I was seated in an uncomfortable metal chair, locked to it, and left alone in the room, with what I knew was a one-way window. The door opened and I was sure I was hallucinating. A tall, old man walked in. His beard and dress were not in question to me. He had the most piercing eyes I'd ever seen. They were an airy blue, and warm like honey. His spectacles tilted down as he observed me. I felt a poking, prodding at me. As far as I could see, no one was next to me, so I simply willed it to go away so I wouldn't be distracted as I was talking to the interesting man. He had taken a seat across from me, and was staring with much intent.

"Hello there.", I said, confused.

"Hello my dear. I am Professor Albus Dumbldore."

"Well, I assume you know my name, so there you go."

"I heard of what you've done today. Any recollection on your part?"

"If you know then I must as well. Don't perceive me a fool ."

"I would prefer Professor Alexandria. How've you been recently?" I really, truly did not understand ho this was.

"The only reason I'm still tolerating your presence is because I am bolted to this very spot. Please do not ask me to divulge into my personal life to someone I don't know. " He chuckled, the bastard. I wasn't joking, and I have a feeling he knows it.

"Have you had any other occurrences such as the one that happened today, " If I dignified that with an answer, he would pry and want to know more. If I don't, he'll just ask me another question.

"Yes. There have been...other things."

"I don't have to tell you you're special, am I correct?"

"Yes again."

"Would you mind telling me what you are?"

"I actually can't."

"As much as I presumed. Well , I can tell you what you are."

"I would like to know."

"You're a witch." I began to protest, knowing full well witches did not do all things I did. He held his finger up and continued.

"You're a very unnaturally talented witch, and another creature to which we have no knowledge of. I am the headmaster of a school, not a normal school." He needed to say no more. It was a school for magical people. I knew there would be no one else specifically like me however.

"So you would like me to come?"

"In all honesty, for your own safety."

"How come I was not asked to come before? When I was littler?"

"Due to your certain condition, we could not risk others finding out about you. Seeing as you are an unknown creature so far." I once again weighed my options. I could keep going to a normal school where, unfortunately, my best friend had just been burned to death by none other than yours truly. At this new school, I would have no friends, be totally behind in curriculum and have to hide my secret from anyone I meet. However, I am unusually gifted, and would escape the monsters here.

"I do believe it would be beneficial for me to go to this school."

With that the man gave me a small grin and a nod. He walked up to me and tapped my chains. They were unbound immediately and my wrists felt relief. He grasped my hand told me sternly to hold tight. I felt a tugging and spun away from the spot on the wall I was staring at. We landed and I wavered for a second before I found my footing. I was awed at the castle in front of me. We were just outside the wrought-iron gate leading in. The castle was huge and the dewy-mist was the same as Germany. We were still in Europe, seeing as it was relatively the same time of day. I stood there thinking of all the things I'd left behind. It wasn't my family I missed. It was Lo. I hadn't cried at all since her death. I didn't know why I had killed her. Burned, actually. All I knew was that I wanted the smoking to stop. Dumbledore was whistling while I was thinking and it was calming to know there was another figure near me. I remember being happy, almost psychotically so, when I saw the cigarette on the ground. That's when I felt the need to let go of Lorelai. I hope Daniel would never smoke again. There was a carriage pulling up to us, but it was pulling itself. We climbed in and I asked Dumbledore.

"How come the carriage is pulling itself?" He looked at me strangely, as if confused by my question. He started to ask another question, when he must have changed his mind.

"The Thest-Well, nothing's ever pulled them my dear." He smiled weakly. "The castle has much magic of its own." I glanced over suspiciously at the man, contemplating his words. I heard the hooves of some animal outside, and decided to ignore it. Deducing that I would find out what it was later.

We were riding silently and I was contemplating my interrupted thoughts once again. I would never find anyone like Lorelai. No one. I absolutely refused to go around a smoker or a drinker. Anyone with a bellybutton piercing was out of the question. They would never live up to her memory, and so I would have only good, nice, law-abiding friends. I felt the wetness on my cheek before I grasped what I was doing. Crying in front of a complete stranger. It would be even more embarrassing if I knew him. I haven't cried in two years, and now would not be the start. I loved Lo, but if she saw me crying, she'd slap me upside the head. I wiped my eyes quickly and looked up. The carriage had come to a top in front of what would be assumed as the main entrance.

We were walking in and passed the first thing you saw upon the entrance. Two huge, gold doors were filled with chatter coming from the other side. I was not ready to face that, and was glad when we kept walking. I was taken up a narrow hallway and came to two gargoyles blocking a spiraling staircase. The Professor said lemon drop and they moved apart. I was tugged on and we were sent up the moving staircase. He was whistling again, this time a tune I knew. It was a lullaby I sang to myself almost every night before I went to bed. I hated that he knew, wanted to smack him and send him spiraling down the stairs.

"Alexandria! Alexandria! !"

I blinked again and looked down the now crumbled staircase. Mr. Dumbledore was dusting off his lengthy robes and climbing up the remains. I burst out laughing after trying to hold it in. His hat was askew, and he looked ridiculous clambering up the aftermath. The aftermath, of what? Once again, I was left in the dark of my own destruction.

"What did I do?" I shook him vigorously until he put a strong hand on my arm.

"You seemed to have wanted me to stop whistling. I at first just stopped being able to whistle, and then was thrown down the stairs."

"I am so sorry! Headmaster, it was not intended." I hoped he wouldn't kick me out so soon.

He chuckled at my desperation I'm sure and just kept walking.

" , I believe your powers of being a witch and what other mythical creature you are has amplified your magical ability to be channeled through your emotions. In short, if you ever feel even the slightest bit annoyed, you must either get out of the space in which it is happening, or ask for said action to stop."

I was taken aback. "So there's nothing you can do about my moments of rage?"

"At the moment, no."

We reached the top and opened a wooden door to reveal a grand office. It had many odd things, some of which I am sure are optical illusions. There is a desk, a high-backed chair, a smaller chair, a hat, and four older people standing in the corner by a large, red bird. Behind all of that is a telescope, a bowl of silver water, a small window, a staircase, and billions of books.

I sat in the smaller of the two chairs and waited for Dumbledore to be settled.

"Licorice snaps?" He offered a bowl of jumping pieces of licorice, and I shook my head no. He tried to take one, but gave up when they just would not stop biting at his fingers.

"So , these are the four heads of houses here at Hogwarts. Horace Slughorn, from Slytherin house, Minerva McGonagall from Gryffindor house, Filius Flitwick, from Ravenclaw house, and head of Hufflepuff, Pomona Sprout. Tonight you will be sorted into your house, where you will sleep and the students who you will have classes with."

"How am I to be sorted?" I looked over the teachers and decided that if I had a choice I would either go with Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Basically, because the names sounded cool and the teachers looked nice, but stern.

"This hat will sort you" I was once again, flabbergasted at the absurdity of a hat telling me where I would thrive, but I've seen weirder things. The hat was placed on my head and started to talk to me, telling me all the details of the houses. He told me all my qualities and how I couldn't be sorted into any of the houses. He told me he couldn't figure it out. He started to tell me all the pros and cons and the history of the houses. After what must have been an hour the voice sighed and said, "Alright, you pick. I give up. You would be perfect for any house, really." I noticed the teachers had started to slump against the wall, except . I guess she really would be the best choice then.

"I'll go with Gryffindor, then." The teachers all smiled, more happy to get out of there than for me, but McGonagall was brimming happily. They all left me to talk to Dumbledore and I removed the hat. He gave me a wand, explaining that I might not even need a wand with all my power. He also explained what would happen back home.

"It's really terrible what we've had to do. The whole town's memory has been modified. Lorelai's parents have been removed from society and put in psychiatric care for hallucinations of a daughter. Your parents believe you are in a boarding school in London, which is half true. Lorelai never existed, and all is fixed. Your muggle money has been transferred to wizard money and-

"Muggle?"

"Sorry, non-magical is muggle. And you have robes ready for you." With a snap of his fingers robes with a Gryffindor emblem replaced my normal clothes.

"Pip pip! Welcome feast is being served in a couple minutes and I'm sure the students have been wondering where I am. "

Dumbledore and I stumbled carefully down the rubble I'd left in my outburst.

"You will meet very different kinds of people in this school. Some may like you because of your personality, and some may hate you for blood. I is not to be fretted after, but keep your temper in check as much as you can. You have gotten used to everything going your way, and I'm sure you'll be fine. But be prepared for this year. Oh and by the way, you're a sixth year." I nodded, hoping to look confident. I didn't want to make a first impression like this. Nervous, windswept, and tired. I tugged my hair out of its ponytail and fluffed it a little bit.

"Cool, calm, confident.", I whispered to myself.

Dumbledore swung open the doors and I was face with at least 2000 students. They were staring and I just kept my chin up, determined to be beautiful. While we were passing through the two middle rows I noticed a red and gold banner hanging above one of the center tables. Dumbledore motioned for me to sit and I plopped down by the end, by myself. Dumbledore walked up to an owl podium and his voice amplified.

"Good evening students. I'm happy to hear that our first year sorting went off without a hitch earlier in the day, and I'm sorry I was not here to witness it. fin job I'm sure." He grasped his hands together and took a breath before continuing. "Tonight we have been brought another older student. Her name is Alexandria Greybeck, a sixth year, joining us a little late." His twinkle gleamed as brightly as the sun right then, I'm sure. "Alright everyone, Eat up!"

The chatter started up again, and a feast appeared on the table. I heard some younger girls gasp and then giggle happily. I moodily set some pork on my plate and chomped down. I was so tired, and hadn't slept in days. Unfortunately, I had no idea where I would be sleeping, except the phrase, Gryffindor girls dormitory. I just sat and chewed on the delicious meat. I was thinking of mother, knowing how she'd complain about the lack of fish and sausage at a proper feast. I smiled to myself and then was reminded that I couldn't even talk to her for at least eight months. I sighed, and poured myself something I thought was orange juice. Needless to say, it was not. It was pumpkin. Why on earth someone would make pumpkin flavored juice, I'll never know; but they did and it was now on a girl with curly, wild black hair. She turned around and glared at the girl who dare wet her. She spit at me, like in my face. Her blonde friend chuckled lightly and looked me over with disgust clear in both girls' eyes.

"Don't you think that was a little rude?' I asked tentatively.

The girl with the black hair turned and grimaced. "Watch yourself, pretty girl." She took out a knife," Wouldn't want this to slip out of my hand fall on your neck." I was amused, and just kept my mouth shut. She lifted my chin,

"Scared?" The knife danced around one of my curls, "Good." Her knife sliced at the underside of my chin and left a small cut.

She and her long-haired friend walked over to the green and silver clad table. I shook it off, knowing there were worse things out there than a schoolgirl with a knife. I saw a group of kids stand from the table, cackling and having a great time. They looked about my age and would probably show me the way to my dorm without me having to ask. The whole group was circled around a dark brown haired boy with glasses.

"...And then old Minnie gave me a month's detention's and told me she wasn't my type!" Everyone cracked up again except a redhead who rolled her eyes and took out a book. "It was great, isn't that right Lils?" He put his arm around the redhead and she just shoved his arm off. The three other boys shrugged and started walking again. There was another girl in the group with straight brown hair and she was tucked under one of the boys arms. The boy in question had shorter brown hair and was just as handsome as the previous. He was a little thinner and had scars on the left side of his face. Another boy had shaggy black hair and was taller than the rest, but not by much. He was extremely good-looking and at first I thought Hogwarts was a school for the beautiful, until the last boy caught my eye. Now, he wasn't ugly per say, just clearly not as good as the others.

"Hey!" I looked up and saw the brown haired girl staring down at me. I bumped into her, not realizing they had stopped.

"Why are you following us?" Before I even answered the black haired one butt in.

"Don't be such a bitch, Vic. Hey, I'm Sirius, that's Remus, Peter, James, and reddy over there is Lily."

"Hi, I'm-"

"Yes, we know, Alexandria. Queen of Germany.", said Vic

"Not exactly, diplomat's daughter, but close enough." I gave Vic a sweet smile and turned to Lily.

"Hi, you seem nice. Can you please show me the girl's dormitory?"

Closing her book she said, "Sure, we're heading there now, walk with me."


	3. Understanding The German

Lily and I arrived at a portrait of a lady in a pink dress, with the rest trailing slowly behind us. Poor lady was trying desperately to play the flute. Lily began yelling,

"Polygamers! Polygamers!" I thought she'd gone mad until the portrait sneered at us and opened up to a large red and gold room.

"This is the Gryffindor Common room. I'll take us straight up to the dormitory though." She began walking, "I have a feeling you don't really associate with muggleborns, but I hope you won't become prejudice towards me, because you seem really nice and I'm just as smart and kind as some of the purebloods, sometimes more than they are and-"

"Muggleborn? What's that? Oh, I understand." The girl was pouting, on the verge of tears when I quickly remedied my statement.

"It's okay! I'm muggleborn too." She smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me up the stairs.

"Okay Alexandria, I sleep there, Victoria sleeps there, Alice sleeps there, and I guess you'll be sleeping in this new bed!" I was taken aback by her excitement and hoped not everyone was like that.

"So, what's the deal with Victoria?"

"Oh. She just thought you were trying to get with Sirius."

"Wasn't she with that other boy? Remus?"

"Well, you could say that. But everyone else knows it's Sirius she really wants." She snapped her mouth shut when the door opened and Victoria came in with Alice. The girl named Alice came over and greeted me.

"Hello, I'm Alice. What's your name?"

"I'm Alexandria, but you can just give me a nickname. It's too long." She laughed and went to change in the bathroom. Victoria just glared again and swished her curtains shut. Lily mouthed sorry and laid down in her bed. I laid back after shutting my own curtains.

I thought, _I hope no one hears me tonight. They won't come though, they're back at home. I'm safe._

All four boys walked into their room silently and sat on their beds. Peter was the first to speak, quite unusual.

"Damn."

"I know mate," said Sirius

"Sirius, she's new. Don't swoon her just yet."

"But Reems, she's so, hot."

"Let her decide who she likes, it doesn't always have to be you. Plus, she's got something funny in those eyes."

"Yea, I know. But who doesn't love a mystery. Prongs, what do you think?"

"I think Lily was ignoring me tonight," he said with a frown. They all rolled their eyes in unison.

"Whatever guys, just go to bed, it's almost one."

I shot out of bed, sweaty and with my pajamas ripped. I cursed to myself and curled up on my bed. How did they get here? I was perfectly fine without the disruption, thank you very much. They could fly, but all the way here? Someone pulled back my curtain.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Lily, just a nightmare." She looked at me warily.

"Well maybe you should ask Madame Pomfrey for some sleeping drought. It would help."

"They make that?"

"Yes. Now try and keep it down."

"Hey Lil, can you silence me?"

"Yes again, but no. I want to hear if you're in pain."

I shut my eyes and tried to sleep, only faced with the fullness of the silence. Hopefully Lily wasn't that smart.

The week went by without mayhem, only between Victoria and Remus. Every time I flinched she looked up at me or Sirius and Remus was starting to notice. It was pretty obvious who she wanted, and I knew what Lily meant. I wonder why she even dates him?

Everyone began to wake up at around six-thirty that next Thursday. I lay quietly and waited for Lily to poke me awake. Someone pulled back my curtains and threw a bucket of water at me. My eyelashes stuck together until my vision cleared and I saw Victoria.

"Sorry about last week, by the way. I hope we can be friends." I smiled, only wanting friends and I felt a blast of cool air. I was dry and looked at Lily in thanks. She nodded slightly.

"Alright girls, let's get ready," she said. They all began to get dressed and put on makeup and I went in the bathroom. I put on the jumper and skirt I was given yesterday, tucked my wand in the waistband and took my curling iron out of my trunk.

"Hey girls, where's an outlet?" Alice and Victoria looked at me, confused. Lily giggled and let me know electricity didn't work here.

"Here, I can curl your hair with my wand." I sat and Lily began working her literal magic. When I looked in the mirror I was satisfied with the soft curls and took out my pink lipstick. After we were all ready we walked down to breakfast.

We came into the Great Hall and I heard the comfort of early morning discussions. We sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor table and were just being seated when the others walked in. James and Sirius were talking with their heads turned towards each other and Remus and Peter were hunched over an old piece of parchment and whispering violently. They looked up, saw us, and hastily finished their business. Sirius plopped down between Lily and I, Peter sat on Lily's other side, and Remus and James sat around Victoria. Remus kissed her on the cheek but she was just glaring at me. I looked down at my bacon, refusing to make eye contact.

"So, Lexy, how is Germany?" I wasn't sure who was talking but I answered politely.

"It's really beautiful. I live in a mansion on the edge of the Black Forest." I looked up and saw Sirius smiling at my head. He reminded me so much of Daniel, but it seemed he would never hurt me. "_That's what you thought of Daniel too, remember?" _Yes, but Daniel was never an option anyway. HE'S an option.

"You think maybe you want to walk me to Potions?" All I heard was a clatter of cutlery and then saw Victoria storming out.

"Vic! What's the matter?" Remus said, running after her.

"What is with you lately? All I hear is 'Did you see Penelope leering at Sirius?' or 'Sirius really needs to stop whoring himself out.' I'm not in this to talk about Sirius! There is absolutely no reason to be angry with Alexandria, so what is your issue?"

"My issue is she just comes in and all of a sudden everyone's all buddy-buddy within a week! I don't like it."

"She has done nothing wrong and don't lie to me. I know you want Sirius."

"I could care less about him, you know that's over."

"Come on, lying to yourself now?"

"Remy, it's none of your business."

"Really? Good. I don't need this anymore. Maybe I'll go date Alex, and then Sirius will be all yours." Victoria was crying now.

"Remus, come back! It's not Sirius, I just don't like her!" And he just kept walking back in the Great Hall.

"What happened Moony?" Remus collected his things from the bench and then looked at Sirius.

"I'm done with her shit Pads, have her for all I care. It's what she wants anyway."

It was Lily, Sirius, James, Peter and me left at the table, and we were all quiet for a minute, until Peter burst out laughing. Then we all cracked up, probably from the hilarity of Peter's laugh. Sirius tapped my shoulder.

"So seriously, will you walk with me to Potions?"

"Seriously, no. I like my eyes in my head thanks. I'm pretty afraid of Victoria."

I left them and headed quickly down to the dungeons. In all honesty, I was more afraid of hurting him than for myself. I got into potions early and started to settle my things in the second row. Safe territory, I thought. I didn't want to step on any toes of the teacher's pets and I didn't want Professor Slughorn thinking I was a slacker.

"So Miss Greybeck, it is now your first and second to last year in this school and I expect full cooperation in my class. From what I've heard, you have many magical abilities many cannot even dream to posses. However in this class it is based on pure skill. I hope you can handle it. No pressure m'dear." Lily rushed in and sat straight in front of me, waving giddily to their Professor. After the last of the class came in, I noticed only Victoria missing, thank god. And the last to come in were the Marauder's. They were filing in to the last row, but Sirius kept walking and stared at the Ravenclaw sitting next to me until he got up and left to the back.

"Hello Lexa. One would think you were avoiding me, but that can't possibly be true."

"And why is that?" I felt soft hair tickling my throat.

"Because I'm Sirius Black." That gave me goose bumps, the kind where you wanted to rub them off really quickly, afraid that anyone would see them. I shivered and looked back at Slughorn, hoping he hadn't noticed the confrontation. He hadn't. I became nervous when he started rattling off ingredients and I scrambled for a quill and paper. Lily was writing furiously in front of me and I looked even faster.

"Don't worry, I got it." I looked at him suspiciously and continued my search. He pulled out a vial and poured it into our cauldron.

"Now all we have to do is add the Hungarian Horns and stir clockwise for ten minutes. Then it's done" He smirked proudly and I shook my head, knowing this was some form of cheating. I couldn't help but crack a smile. He was like no one I'd ever met. It made me nervous, but it felt good to smile genuinely for the first time in days.

"Hey, Alex." He poked me awake from my spot on the desk in History of Magic.

"What Remus?"

"You're needed in the Headmaster's office."

"Who said," I asked, barely awake.

"McGonagall," he mumbled. I turned around to face a very red face.

" , I would reprimand for sleeping during class, but we must get on, so move, quickly." I stumbled up from my seat and grabbed my bag from Remus' hand. We walked very fast-paced down the halls and McGonagall spoke quickly and quietly.

"Because of your, difference, you have been visited by demons every Thursday night, correct?" I nodded yes. "That would have been very valuable information earlier, but better late than never, correct again?" I nodded. "Well we have a few clues as to what you might be, but we need you to answer some questions."

"Alright," we were in front of his office, "I'm ready."

"Hello, Alexandria. I have been notified of, demons that visit you?" I gulped,

"Yes Sir, they come every Thursday night."

"Without fail?"

"Yes"

"Please describe them to me." This is what really terrified me. Talking of the demons made them real. I didn't want them to come out in the light, where everyone could see my weakness.

"It will help us figure out what you are."

"Alright then. When they come, I change as well. I kind of turn into a goddess, I guess. My hair turns black and my eyes black as well. I rip through my pajamas and clothes meld into my skin. I feel as if I need to fix all of the things wrong in my life, no matter the consequences. They take me out of my bedroom and we walk around for a while. I hear whispers of all the trouble I could cause. They call me a dark, hateful creature. I hear the whispers of my friends and I watch them do bad things, or get hurt. I live my worst nightmares. " I was about to cry, but sucked it in when Dumbledore gazed at me.

"Are there any specific similarities during these occurrences?"

"Every time it is the same dream. Nothing changes."

"Thank you for your time. You may return to lunch, as I'm sure you're starved." I walked slowly back down to lunch. Being wary of my surroundings, I held on to the walls. I felt broken down, confused about how Dumbledore had reacted. Surely he would know by now? Maybe it was too difficult to figure out how to tell me. I stopped in my path and just slid down the side of the wall. The stone was cold under my hands. I hid my eyes from the gaping students who were wondering what to do with a bawling sixth year.

"I knew she was crazy," someone whispered from the side of the hallway. I stood up and shook my hair back. I'm not the crazy hag from the rich family. I'm the beautiful woman from Germany.


	4. Opposites Attract?

**A/N: Just a warning. All Sirius/OC fans. Do not be scared of this chapter. That's all I'm saying.**

Someone came up from behind me and scooped their arm in mine.

"Hello beautiful." At least someone noticed.

"Hi Sirius, what are you doing out of lunch? And you Remus?"

"Just marauding." He winked over a Remus, who smirked. Funny, I thought that was a Sirius thing. A voice came over from the stairs.

"Oh Siri," It was the bimbo from Ravenclaw, Penelope.

"Coming sweet. You two kids have fun," he said, nodding at Remus and I. Remus cleared his throat and looked down at me. I never noticed how tall he was, or how short I really am.

"So, what's up with Victoria?" It slipped out before I knew what I was saying. I've been here for a week and already I was trying to get into personal information with strangers. I was getting like Dumbledore.

"Oh, I guess she's fine. It's just, she never really talked to me, or about me really. Our relationship was just labeled wrong. We're, acquaintances."

"I get it. What about Sirius?"

"Yea, I feel bad about that bit actually. She's clearly obsessed with him, but it was rude to point it out in public. It's one of those things that doesn't feel real until you say it out loud." He had no idea how much I knew what he meant. "It hurt me to know he is always the first choice."

"I get what you mean." We chuckled and headed toward Arithmancy.

"Hey, you don't take this Remus."

"Yea,I know, but you do." I blushed, realizing this was my first time being walked to class. I willed it away and my face cooled down.

"Well thank you kind sir." I bowed foolishly, trying to make a joke out of the situation.

"My pleasure, fair lady." He bent down and kissed my hand. I was starting to freak out, what was he doing, we're friends. Not anything else.

"Goodbye, Lexa."

"Bye, Remus."

"Try Moony, it's better."

"What does Moony mean?" He shook his head and muttered something under his breath.

"Nothing, just a stupid nickname."

"Okay, see you then." I stood there for a little while before he turned the corner. Liking Remus, Moony, wouldn't be too bad, right? He's extremely handsome, smart, pretty funny, and a gentleman. Yes, liking Remus is logical and I shall tell Lily of this event.

Sirius and James came back to the boy's dormitory and found Remus and Peter sitting on their beds.

"So what's up mates?"

"Nothing, just trying to get the names on this damned map to work out. It keeps putting a line through every Slytherin's name." The two boys in the doorway glanced at each other quickly and then began whistling. Remus sighed,

"Alright, what did you do that for? The reason we made this was to track our enemies. How can we do that when I can't read their names!"

"Well, their names are just so dirty we couldn't help but try to clean the map," Sirius answered.

"Whatever, just fix it," Remus said, before chucking it at James.

"So anyway Moon, how did your chat with Alexa go?" Sirius winked suggestively.

"Not bad, I think she likes me," he said dreamily.

"Likes you? Sure, whatever you say." The three other boys snickered, and Remus looked crestfallen.

"Why couldn't she?" James butted in,

"Well no offense mate, but your ex is a loon."Then Peter,

"And she tried to kill Alexandria off the first time they met."

Yea, you guys aren't getting together."

Wait a minute! I don't think she'll care about that anyway." Sirius looked sympathetic,

"Alright, here's the bet. You get her to go with you to Hogsmeade next time, and I'll give you five Galleons."

"But that's tomorrow!"

"Those are the rules, my friends."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I get a go at her."

"We have a rule against that, you know it." Sirius sobered immediately.

"You had no problem breaking the rule with Victoria."

"Oh please, you never even liked her Pads."

"That's true, great in bed though, eh?'

"I'm not discussing my sexual life with you Sirius."

"What sex life, Remus?"

"Stay out of it James. Don't get jealous because you have to 'save yourself' for Lily."

"Whatever, a deal or not?"

"Deal."

"Hey Lily, will you come up to the dorm with me?" She was helping two second years with some charms homework.

"Yes, I'll be up in a minute." I looked over at her frazzled state and knew that James would yell at the students for making such a beautiful girl work so hard. She really has no idea how she is to have James. One day he might not be there anymore.

"Good. Anymore than five minutes and I'm coming to get you." I waited for at least two minutes before I began to grow impatient and got up to drag Lily by her ponytail. She came clambering up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

"That wretched Potter! I am just trying to help some students learn and do better in school, when he comes and tells them off for making me work too hard. I can take care of myself, thanks!"

"What did you do?"

"I showed him one of the charms we were working on," she smirked evilly.

"I don't want to know."

"So, what did you need?"

"Oh right, well you know Remus right?

"Yes..."

"Well we were walking and I realized we were going towards my next class, Arithmancy."

"So?"

"Remus doesn't take that class." It took her a minute to get it.

"Oh! So you want to know what I think?" I nodded "Okay well first, cons. He is a marauder, which means you'd be prone to pranks if you date him."

"Wouldn't they stop pranking if I was that close to them?"

"As much as I hate it, I'm one of the marauders' closest friends. They prank their friends more than anyone else. I would know. Except James, he's never involved in my pranks. But anyway, more cons. He's very quiet and studious, a problem if you want to spend time out of the library."

"I love books, or I could learn to." She laughed and continued,

"He's also very secretive, his mother is always sick and no matter how close we are, that's a 'Marauder Secret'. No one else gets to know." I can't really complain about anyone else having secrets so I don't have a problem with that.

"Um, I can respect his wishes." Lily looked impressed, at my maturity, I hope.

"Good. Now, there is one thing that's in the middle of pros and cons, really depends on the person."

"Okay, what is it?"

"He's had sex before."

"Whoa Lils! I am not ready for that in a relationship yet."

"I know, I just thought you should know, you know? And it was Victoria."

"Really? I didn't think he was the type."

"They had been dating for at least a year before and I'm pretty sure she was the only one. She probably was asking him to anyway, he's not really that bad, I swear."I grabbed her shoulders,

"Lily! It's okay, I've had sex before too. I really like him if those are the only cons."She smiled, happy for me. She went into hyper mode.

"Alright, knowing them, they probably already have everything set up for Hogsmeade. Remus is going to be really cute and sweet when he asks you out, so don't be mean or play games. James and Sirius definitely made a bet with him to see if you would go with hi-"

"Wait, what's Hogsmeade?"

"Oh, Gods I'm stupid! It's the town outside of Hogwarts we go to every couple weeks. It's so much fun if you don't have a bespectacled stalker. Whatever you do don't go into Madame Puddifoot's. I don't think you'll have to worry about that though. Vic used to make Remus go in there all the time," she shuddered." Just don't go near it"

"Alright," I was taking mental notes "Go on."

" He'll want to go to Zonko's with the boy's and you can go if you want, but it's dangerous pranking territory in there. I'll never go with them again. If you don't want to go, just come hang out with me. I'll be with Victoria, so maybe not, but if you're desperate I'm there. You'll mostly be in the Three Broomsticks, as it's starting to get cold. Oh, and don't bring a jacket, he always loved to give Vic his jacket to wear. It's weird, I know."

"Alright, alright! Enough. But hey, thanks Lily. She smiled,

"No problem Lex." We were getting dressed for bed. I was really tired. Tired of my facade and all the lies. Why couldn't I just be normal? Or at least a normal witch. Dumbledore still hadn't contacted me and he probably didn't have a clue what I was. Before the last light went out I heard a soft voice.

"Goodnight Alexandria."

"Goodnight Victoria." Why was she being confusing? Does she hate me or not? I knew I hated her though. She reminded me of Lo. Beautiful, but understated. No one noticed her face unless she was screaming drown their throat or shoving her foot up their ass. I laughed shakily. No one would see my tears with the curtains drawn. I finally learned that silence spell. Although, I just had to will myself to be silenced. I miss Lo with everything I have. She was the only one I never lied to. I barely even talked to my parents, so they didn't count either. The tears were coming fast and hot, and they only multiplied when I realized this is what Lorelai looked like when I last saw her. I know I'll have to go back to them during the summer, and lie, again. I would like to tell just one person all these things that I have to worry about. But I can't tell anyone my problems, they'll get scared. Of me.

The next morning was the day of Hogsmeade. I was nervous for Remus to ask me out. What if he chickened out and all this was for nothing? What if he didn't even like me? Wait a second, I'm Alexandria Greybeck, that last one is not an option.

Goddamn it I'm scared to ask her out, but I have to. Sirius is not getting her just to toss her away. I walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat beside her. Lily was sitting across from us and stared at a line in her book adamantly when Remus sat down.

"He Lily, can I talk to Alex?"

She didn't even respond, just sped-walked out of the Great Hall. I laughed at her so called subtlety.

"Hey Alexandria." I unwillingly smiled,

"Hey, Remus." He glowered at the name and I laughed out loud. His glare broke into a smile and he just shook his head. When I snorted he looked up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I tapped his nose," Don't be jealous of those who are able to snort." He rolled his eyes, but smiled. The scar on the left side of his face stretched and I really wanted it to go away. It was ruining his perfect face. At first I was scared, knowing what would come, but I calmed down. I felt accomplished, knowing I stopped myself.

"So, Alex, what do you think?" He looked very nervous, I must have missed something.

"Think of what?" He scratched his head.

"Umm, will you go with me to Hogsmeade today?"

"I'd love to. Of course." He was brimming with confidence, almost smirking.

"Well, I'll go get ready. Meet you here around ten?"

"Sounds good, Lex."

"Oh and Remus," I leaned in and whispered into his ear, "I'm glad you asked me." He blushed and dropped the serving spoon back into the bowl of fruit. I know Lily said not to play games with him, but I can't help it.

Remus walked up to the common room to find the others laying on the couches, bored out of their minds.

"You guys are going to Hogsmeade, right?"

"Yeah, mate. Why did Alex say no?"

"As a matter of fact, she said she was happy I asked her." I blushed again at the memory of her saying that.

"Good one, mate," said Peter.

"Yeah, didn't know you had it in you."

"Whatever James, I've got to go back down in thirty minutes, so let me be."

"He's got to prepare," whispered James, mocking Remus.

"Okay, so now that the hard part's over, what are you going to wear?" Lily and I were back in the dormitory after breakfast. I was ready to go out again and just forget everything.

"I think I'll wear my maroon sweater and these jeans." It was one of my favorite outfits, the last time I wore the jeans was the night of my parents' benefit. Lo loved them and always told me my butt looked good in them. The sweater was one size too big on me and kept me pretty warm. I always rolled up the sleeves to my forearms and wore gold jewelry with it.

"I'll also wear these." I pointed gold chains and two chunky gold bracelets out to Lily. She nodded in approval and continued applying her make-up.

"So, who are you dolling up for." She dropped her eye-liner and whipped around.

"No one! Can't I just look pretty?"

"Okay, whatever." I had an inkling James was one of those non-existent reasons but I didn't say anything.

"It's a good outfit, except, change the sneakers for heels." She looked up at me,

"Why?"

"I already look like a midget next to you, please make me feel less insecure." She smiled and agreed while slipping on her Converse. I looked like a bag next to Lily. Her hair was flaming and her shirtdress was purple, but she still looked beautiful. I looked good, but not great. Her green eyes were brighter than mine and her hair silkier. But we were just two different types of beauty.

"Alright, we should go down and wait for the boys. They always come down together." We walked down to the Great Hall with Alice. She was chattering about Frank and hers third anniversary and I became jealous. I hoped I would get the chance to have that. She was so carefree and smart. Not witty like me, just book smart and loyal as a Labrador. We reached the doors of the hall and Lily walked to the main entrance where Victoria was waiting for her and Alice. I waved bye and opened the doors. Two boys grabbed me and I was dragged back out of the hall, seeing Remus mouth sorry. When I looked up I saw James and Sirius. I hope they weren't going to do what I thought.

"Hello Ms. Greybeck, having a fine day?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, and you?" I said sarcastically. he clicked his teeth and pretended to mark down something in a notebook.

"Sarcastic smart mouth, not good at all for our little baby Remus." I was going to burst, there was no doubt.

"What are your credentials, miss? We won't have our friends going with deadbeats." I was about to laugh when Remus came out of the hall and just grabbed my arm.

"Thanks guys, trying to scare her off?"

"No just making sure she's not taking advantage of our baby." He looked at their pouting face and then turned to me.

"Let's go." I laughed and the two other boys looked offended. We walked out and they trailed behind, talking about Quidditch.

"Sorry about that, they can be, animated."

"It's quite fine, it was funny. I understand them wanting you to date someone of their standards."

"If anything, you're better than us Alex." I smiled, knowing he was trying his best to not freak out on his friends. We sat down in the carriage that rolled up to us, and James and Sirius piled in after.

"So where are you two lovebirds off to?"

"We are going to go the Three Broomsticks first, is that okay?"

"That's great Remus, thanks." We sat in silence, just watching the other two discuss strategies. Remus slipped his hand in mine and he tugged me a little until I realized we were there.

"So, Sirius, James, I'll meet up with you later, okay?" They snickered and waved goodbye. I could tell he felt small next to them. I felt bad for him sometimes, but still, worse for Peter. Thinking of Peter...

"Where is Peter, by the way?"

"Oh, he doesn't come to Hogsmeade."

"Why not?"

"Well, you know Madame Rosemerta right?"

Yes I've heard of her, the owner of the bar."

"She has this cat she lets roam free and, Peter's allergic to cats. Plus, he doesn't really do social."

"Okay I guess." I thought it a little weird, but that's Peter. He held open the door and we found a booth in a corner.

"I'll go get two Butterbeers." He left to get the drinks and I couldn't help but wonder whether or not I'd made a mistake. I can't deal with someone who's insecure. I just don' like that. And he is just a little too perfect, I like seeing flaws in a person.

"I'm back. What's on your mind," he said, looking at my pensive expression.

"Oh it's nothing," I said, swatting the air. "Tell me about your family."

"Good pick. I really love them, we're the perfect family, really." Again, perfect. "My dad's a locksmith, owns his own business. My mother works at a bakery, decorating cupcakes." I loved watching him talk. He was always so immersed in the subjects.

"I don't have any siblings, but I do live with my grandmother. She just sits, you know how grandparents are."

"No," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry, I meant no I don't know what you mean. I don't know my grandparents actually. My parents never told me I had any."

"Oh, sorry to bring it up, then."

"Don't be. Can't miss what you never had, right?" He chuckled but looked down into his own hands and wrung them together. Shoot, wrong thing to say.

"Let's get out of here Remus. It's kind of crowded."

"Good idea." He put a galleon down on the table and held my hand as we walked out the door. I shivered, and he looked over.

"Cold?"

"A bit actually."

"Here you go." He handed me his jacket.

"Oh no, I couldn't, I should have brought my own."

"Nonsense, take it."

"Okay then." I shrugged it over my shoulders and realized I looked even more baggish than I did earlier.

"You look so cute."

"Thank you, but it's your jacket." I hated all the complimenting, really? I love Remus, but I'm not five. Oh God, I didn't just think that. He's got to be more than a friend. That would be a disastrous ending if I didn't like him. Well, here it comes, I really don't like him. Damn it! Already? I couldn't have anything go right. I'd get through the day and then just tell Remus kindly.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yes?"

"What's the deal with your family?"

Oh no. This was going to be a bad day. I'm sure of it.

**A/N: See? I told you not to worry. Sorry Hogsmeade wasn't really all in this chapter. It would've been too long. Next one I promise. :) Lovely readers, I bless you.**


	5. No Pain, No Blame

"We aren't really that close, actually. My mother is a diplomat and, my father doesn't really do anything. I was closer to my friend Katie. I talked to her on a daily basis, unlike my parents." He laughed, thinking it was a joke, and I played along. I couldn't tell him about Lorelai, that would explain too much. "Yeah, they're really great."

"They?" Oh shit, I was thinking of two people but only talking about one.

"Right, I meant Katie and my other friend Daniel. He's really great, funny as hell. What about the Marauders? Any secrets?" I nudged his side and he giggled. "Is my Moony ticklish?" He shook his head vigorously, but I knew better. I attacked his side, moving my fingers moving rapidly. He tried to keep a straight, but I could feel his stomach muscles clenching and unclenching. He burst out laughing, earning us some strange stares from the public. I stuck out my tongue and let Remus catch his breath. He glared at me and dragged me off to the side of the building, and into a little room.

"Can't take a little joke Moony?"

"Never, do that again." He was trying to be angry, and he was wiggling his way back into my heart.

"What happens if I do? Hmmm?" He was silently trying to think of an answer that wouldn't insult me too much.

"Stop trying to be nice. I'm not exactly a peach."I looked around at the dusty closet, "Cozy." He just stared after I said that and then grabbed my waist, pulling me closer.

"I'm so very attracted to you."

"I don't think this is very chivalrous behavior, Remus."

"I don't care Alexandria." There was music coming out of one of the stores a little ways down the street. He moved my hips back and forth, and I leaned into his chest in the biting cold, the wind blowing through the cracks in the door.

"You smell nice, like the woods." He laughed at this, why I don't know. It was the truth and it was intoxicating. He looked at me again and ran his fingertips up my forearms, creating goose bumps. His hands rested at my shoulders and he kissed me. It felt like my face had goose bumps when he put his hands on my cheeks. My face warmed at his touch. My hands were on his chest, holding tightly to his shirt. I was surely melting now, under the intense heat. The temperature sure rose. I hadn't been kissed like that since, well, ever. He broke the kiss when we both needed air and smiled a big, toothy grin at me.

"Sorry I wrinkled your shirt." Is that really the best thing I could think to say? Not 'that was amazing?' or 'You're hot?'. No, I settled for the stupidest thing possible.

"It's alright, it's really not that important." He was trying to brush off how he felt. I decided to fix things.

"That was amazing, Remus." He smirked, getting confidence back.

"You're just so distracting." I looked at him, confused.

"Distracting?"

"In a good way, believe me, it's great." He kissed me again quickly and we walked back into the main street. I stopped short.

"Remus, are we supposed to be back at school yet?" He looked at a watch,

"Not this early it's only-" He looked up and noticed exactly what I did. The streets were deserted, the Three Broomsticks had no noise coming from the door, which was hanging on one hinge.

"Let's go, Alex." We were walking quickly down the street, attracting no attention, because there was no one around. The carriages were gone and it was a 3 mile walk back to the castle. I gave Remus his jacket back, taking comfort in my sweater. He put it on when I gave him a knowing look and we began our trek back.

...

"What the hell do you mean they're not back yet?"

"Potter! Calm down! No one's seen them, so it's not like we have any information you don't."

"Sorry Lily. I just can't lose them."

"I know. you're not the only one with friends."

"Oh no, the last time I talked to Remus we were fighting. What if he never forgave me?"

"Shut up Vic. He'll forgive you when."

"But Siri-"

"You're so goddamn daft! They're coming back! Just shut up." Victoria sat down on the hospital bed and put her hand on Alice's.

"What are we going to do without him?" Lily was becoming pissed.

"Do you really not even care about Alexandria? She did nothing wrong! Just get over yourself."

"Of course I'm worried. Do you all really think I'd wish death on someone, even if she's a whore."

"Gods, she's not a whore. Just because Remus dumped you for her, doesn't mean she sleeps with every guy she lays eyes on." Lily looked around pointedly."Has she slept with any of you three?" They all shook their heads quickly. "See? Just be quiet and let us think." That shut Victoria up, and she went back to holding Alice's hand.

"The last we saw, they were heading to the Three Broomsticks."

"Yeah, we went over that Prongs. No one saw them at all the rest of the day?" There was a scattering of no's and even a unintelligent grunt from Victoria. Dumbledore and McGonagall strode into the hospital wing, determined.

"Do not fret. Professor Slughorn and Professor Sprout were sent to find and ."

"But Professor McGonagall, what if the Death Eaters took them?"

"Victoria!" Everyone started shouting, Lily trying to claw at her.

"Excuse me!" Everyone stopped and stood silently.

"My dear children, what has happened is terrible, truly. But They are both capable young wizards, as you know.

"But Alexandria's only been here for a month. She wouldn't know what to do." Dumbledore came out of his trance and answered Lily,

"Oh my dear. You'll find that Alexandria is capable of more than you can imagine." Everyone was left silent, confused by Dumbledore. It wasn't that she wasn't smart, it's just she's not above average. And certainly not better than Lily. Dumbledore had left the children to their thoughts and swept out of the hospital wing.

...

"Remus, I see people." He put me behind him and took out his wand.

"No, it's okay. I think that's Slughorn." Remus lowered his wand and squinted in the darkness of five 'o clock.

"Yes, those are teachers. Their scarves are school colors." We started running, starting to become very cold.

"Professor's! What's the matter? Is everyone okay?" Remus was frightened, he knew these people all his life.

"Everyone is back at the school, except for you two. is in the infirmary with a concussion."

"What happened?"

"You mean, you didn't see?"

I answered, "No. We were in a rather secluded place." I couldn't help it, I blushed.

"There was a Death Eater attack on Wizarding London. Some of the Death Eater's came into Hogsmeade through Diagon Alley."

"I'm sorry, what are Death Eater's?" Remus whispered to me.

"You know of Voldemort?" I nodded "They're his followers." I gasped, understanding the severity of the situation.

"We must get back to the carriage now, it's too dark to be out in the open." We climbed into the carriage, thankful for the heat. Now I decided to spring the question on what pulled he carriage, as I could see the hooves in the mud.

"Professor Sprout?"

"M'dear?"

"What pulls the carriages?"

"Oh just the Thestrals. They are creatures only seen by those who have seen death. Can you see them?"

"Um, no."

"Oh, that's good, then." Remus put his arm around me and I relaxed into his hard side. Why could I not see them? It was probably something to do with my little problem. I just want to be normal, to see the animals which I was supposed to. I was crying again. I just wanted to be normal, and to not be lied to. Remus kissed my head and I only wished he knew the real reason I was crying.

We pulled up in front of the main gates got out after the two professors, who gripped their wands tightly. We ran inside, our appendages freezing. Dumbledore was waiting inside and smiled when he saw us. I dropped my jaw. He was smiling?

"Your friends are in the hospital wing. I trust you know the way, ." He took my hand and we ran up a couple flights of stairs. We finally stopped at two grand wooden doors. As soon as we came in I heard a scream. Lily ran up and hugged me tightly. The boys were walking up to Remus, not as willing to show their affections, when Victoria ran through. She buried her head in his neck and he smoothed her hair, holding on for dear life.

"I am so sorry Remus. I love you so much, I can't stand the thought of losing you..." Her sobs began to wrack her body and the Marauders just stood there, including Remus. Lily was strangling me, too. My sweater was wet with her tears and she picked up her head.

"I don't know what o do. My two best friends have been on notice for hours. I'm so scared, Alice hasn't woken yet." Her eyes were swollen and red. Peter broke the awkward silence of Victoria sobbing.

"So what happened to you two?" We looked at each other and I felt the red creeping back up to my neck. Damn Remus and his sexiness.

"Well, we can blame Remus. He held me hostage in a cabinet and was taking advantage of me for a good ten minutes." He looked over, now free from Victoria.

"That's not quite how I remember it." Everyone was silent, clearly not enjoying our banter, or my joke.

"Oh my gosh, I'm completely tactless. Is everyone okay?" I ran over and held James and Sirius in a hug.

"Actually," Lily said, "Potter and Sirius were the brave ones getting in the way. I was meant to keep the younger children inside, until they started coming in from the back. They blew the door open, and I forced everyone under the tables."

"Don't be so modest, Lily. You immobilized two, and stunned another." She blushed, hating getting complimented by James even more than having to compliment him. It was then I noticed the dried blood on James eyebrow and the huge gash on Sirius' leg. How could they be so content after having fought such terrible people, I knew how. Exactly how.

...

The next day was a Saturday, thankfully. Everyone was tired from the day before. I woke up early, at seven 'o clock. I had nothing to do, and just began roaming around the room. I opened my trunk, not actually knowing what was in there. I hadn't had time to back in my jail cell. I saw several sets of muggle clothes, an extra robe, and my diary. After moving past all of these things, I saw my scrapbook, and the cover was already making me tear up. I walked down to the common room and sat on the couch in front of the fire. The cover was a picture of Lorelai and I on her lawn. She lived in a Tudor house in the development down the road from my manse. We were blowing dandelions at each other. Daniel had taken the picture when we were dating. He was so sweet to me, and we were only fourteen. The first page was of Daniel and I kissing. I had taken that one myself, and it was one of my favorite. The rest were just random pictures, but all of Lorelai, Daniel and I. Some from the carnival, at the park, in the supermarket, even at school. I smiling, remembering all the happy times we had, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I saw him. They were doing it again. But yesterday had been a Friday. Nevertheless, here I was with my black hair. He turned into Daniel, he smoking again, this time in a small white room. His hair was pushed back off his face and spiked in wild positions. He did not look like the Daniel I knew and loved. Lo was whispering things to me, and then I saw it. She was on the floor, writhing hysterically. Her skin was burned and she should be dead, but Daniel was still holding her down. They both looked up and said,

"This is your fault. You know it. Your parents are worse without you." I was being shaken, and I refused to look away, afraid Lo would slip away again. Then I felt a sharp slap. I looked up to find Sirius looking over me. I was panting on the floor of the common room. I was wet and sticky and m pajamas were torn away. It's a good thing I wore bra and panties to bed. I tried to break the tension.

"So, what's up?"


End file.
